particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Capitalist Confederation (Istalia)
Orange Gray |political_position = Right, Center-Right |seats_in_adunarea_unite_ale_confederației = |seats_in_senato_della_repubblica = |cabinet_positions = |website = www.capitalista.ist |youth_wing_(nationwide) = Futuri Capitalisti |student_wing = Imprenditori in Formazione }} The Confederazione Capitalista (Majatran: الاتحاد الرأسمال, Luthorian: Capitalist Confederation), stylized as the CONFEDERAZIONE capitalista, is a centre-right political party in the Repubblica Istaliana. It was founded in 4211 in response to the collapse of the Partito Libertario and the subsequent formation of a left-wing government at the behest of Filippo Marra, of Libertà e Progresso. Currently, members of the Confederation make up the second largest party in the Chamber of Deputies and serve as Head of State. In its 80+ years of activity, the C.C. has been quite influential in Istalian politics, and has produced five Presidents of the Republic: Manolo di Largisini, Rachele Delfina, Erardo Pula, Betta Maddaloni, and Naazim el-Arafat who have served a collective ten terms. In seven other elections, is has backed a successful presidential candidate from another party. The Confederation has been less successful in forming governments, however, and has often found itself in the opposition (especially after the recent tact to the left from L.P.). This is despite moderate showings in most parliamentary elections. History Historical Era (4211-4240) Foundation (4211-4215) With the dissolution of the Partito Libertario (P.L.) in the wake of infighting after the 4208 elections, many prominent capitalists and businesspeople in Istalia felt that their movement needed a new voice. A prominent shipping merchant from Siracosa, Silicia, Manolo di Largisini, was the first to begin organizing a general movement around capitalist ideas. He clicked immediately with Rachele Delfina, a professor of economics at the University of Romula, Mezzodiurno. The two formed the Confederazione Capitalista originally as a lobbying group for free-market business interests, but it soon became apparent that, in the wake of the collapse of the Partito Libertario, a new capitalist movement was required to rejuvenate Istalian politics. This was especially clear after the Marra presidency turned Libertà e Progresso (L.P.) in left-ward direction, forming a center-left coalition government. As a result, di Largisini and Delfina registered the Confederazione Capitalista as a formal political party in late 4211. Delfina introduced a couple of comprehensive economic reform bills (pertaining to labor laws and food regulation), which boosted the perception of the Confederazione Capitalista as an economically libertarian alternative to the status quo. Manolo di Largisini, who was preparing for a Presidential run, instead opted to have the party endorse Andreo Berlusconi, of the Partito Repubblicano (P.R.). In exchange, the Confederazione Capitalista agreed to join the Istalia Libertà coalition, which had been founded by the P.R. and P.L. in 4203. Early Elections (4215-4241) Terror Attack and Dissolution (4241) Trade Organization Era (4241-4249) Under Apostolos Masin, who had served as Minister for Infrastructure and Transport in the Second Fiorenti Ministry and Minister for Trade and Industry in the Second Massa Ministry, the party registered as a trade organization representing businesses and entrepreneurs to the Parliament. Generally, the Confederation spent this era supporting Liberty and Progress and the Istalian Alternative. MORE TO COME Modern Era (4249-Present) Electoral History Manolo/Delfina Era |} |} Modern Era |} † - Camera dei Deputati decreased from 635 to 355 seats. ‡ - Camera dei Deputati increased from 355 to 635 seats. |} Political Positions The following is the offical record of Political Positions of the Confederazione Capitalista, as of 4304: Manifesto The Confederation has been known to put out a party manifesto prior to each traditional election (with smaller, policy-focused documents put out prior to snap-elections). In this document, C.C. leadership attempts to sell its policies to the electorate of Istalia. Depending on the election and the national mood, this document is often aimed at either the general public or the capitalist class. Here is an excerpt from the 4280 general election manifesto introduction: Inter-Party Relations The C.C. has a history of recognizing that, in a multi-party democracy like Istalia, it will be unable to govern alone. As such, it works hard to build relations with other parties from the center to the right-wing of Istalian politics. Composition The Capitalist Confederation is largely a devolved party, with the grassroots forming an important part of deputy-selection. Factions -Establishment Businessmen: Largely conservative. -Entrepreneurs: Largely aligned with the Libertarians. -Mercantilists: Smallest grouping, generally against free trade but for a strong military. -Libertarians: Small government all around. Organization Leadership People Manolo di Largisini (b. 4152; d. 4245) was a co-founder of the Capitalist Confederation, thrice-elected President of the Republic, and leader of the C.C. from 4211-4231. Di Largisini was born to a working-class family in Silicia in the middle of the 42nd century. His family were loyal members of the Istalian People's Party until it collapsed in 4201. By that time, di Largisini had built a name for himself as a shipping merchant based out of Siracosa. Worth an estimated half a billion lira, di Largisini was a notable financier of the Libertarian Party that was in existence from 4203 until it collapsed soon after the 4208 elections. Disappointed in the failures of this movement, he decided to lead it himself, retiring from the shipping industry in 4210 and forming the C.C. the next year alongside Rachele Delfina. Di Largisini was an iconoclastic figure in Istalian politics, known for bucking governmental trends and established political norms. Then, in 4219 he ran against Fillippo Marra of Liberty and Progress and lost. Greatly upset and convinced that he could've done more to ensure that he won, di Largisini would spend the next four years building up Istalia Libertà, an organization that he had helped finance since 4203. He then ran a successful campaign for the Presidency in 4223. After being sworn in, he refused to allow the left-wing parties that had won a parliamentary majority the right to form a government, attempting to call fresh elections. As the left-wing majority refused, instead prompting strike action, di Largisini kept the Second Fiorenti Ministry in power as a caretaker government until 4228. In his memoirs, From the Ships of Sirocosa to the Quiet of Quattroregni, di Largisini reflected on this time as "one where I was reprobated by the whole of the Istalian elite. They mocked me, they taunted me, they slandered me, but I held firm." Di Largisini held on, ultimately, until in the wake of the October 4227 elections, he would entrust power to a government led by the Istalian Alternative's "Duce," Beniamino Massa. After retiring from Quattroregni, di Largisini continued to fund the C.C.; he ultimately bequeathed most of his estate to the movement after his death in 4245. Rachele Delfina (b.4176; d. 4241) never thought she was going to enter politics. An extremely smart youth, she was regularly at the top of her class throughout grade school. She attended the world-renowned Milona High School of Economics as a doctoral student at the age of 19, and would end up tenured at the University of Romula by age 26 - one of the youngest members of the tenured faculty of all of Istalia. She first met Manolo di Largisini at a conference his shipping firm was hosting in 4207, a few years before the Capitalist Confederation had yet been drawn up. Delfina had spent much of her academic career in comparative economics, but also was well-versed in political economy and had an understanding of the Istalian Parliament from times when she had been called to testify before various committees and work with the Ministry of Finance on projects. Di Largisini was largely credited with convincing the tenured academic to give up her position and join the Confederation as a policy expert. Delfina, herself very astute, wound up securing herself a spot as a co-founder of the party and the Party Whip in the Chamber of Deputies. Delfina introduced a number of anti-regulatory measures, which she supported with data from her own research into various nation's policies. Delfina spent much of her time building a successfully deep pool of parliamentary candidates for both the Chamber of Deputies and also for the Senate. During the Second Massa Ministry, which came about after L.P. defected from the A.I.-led government, Delfina was named Minister of Foreign Affairs, at the time the highest ministry held by a member of the Capitalist Confederation. She would become leader of the C.C. in 4231, a position she served in until her untimely death. In 4239, Delfina was elected President of the Republic and her party won its largest ever plurality in the Chamber of Deputies. As Delfina was preparing to issue a statement outside of 86 Piazza del Commercio regarding the formation of a government, a mysterious terror attack killed her and dozens of C.C. parliamentarians. The cause was never firmly identified, but her remains would be buried in the National Memorial Mausoleum. Apostolos Masin (b. 4190; d. 4267) served as Leader of the Capitalist Confederation following the death of his mentor, Rachele Delfina, in 4241 until 4249. Masin was born in Sasseri, Sarregna to an upper-middle class family which traditionally gravitated towards the Monti/Berlusconi Republican Party. Masin studied politics and economics at the University of Romula and was a pupil of Delfina's. When his former professor began recruiting parliamentarians, Masin was quickly selected to run for the Chamber of Deputies in Sarregna. As the party was coalescing, the young Masin was often seen as a talented administrator and an adept politician by members of his own party and outside observers as well. Masin's first real taste at leadership came in the Second Fiorenti Ministry when he served as Minister for Infrastructure and Transport. Under his leadership, the government fully privatized its airports and entered into public-private agreements for housing. Later, in the Second Massa Ministry, Masin served as Minister for Trade and Industry (which was traditionally viewed as a stepping-stone for leadership of the party). Masin was in his constituency when the attack on 86 Piazza del Commercio took place in 4291. Shaken to the bone by the loss of his mentor and so many colleagues, Masin resigned his seat in the Chamber of Deputies and un-registered the party from the government's rolls. The organization continued, however, to serve as a first-tier lobbying organization for business interests. It was during this period that the Delfina Institute, a prominent libertarian-leaning Istalian think-tank, was established. After eight years in charge of a lobbying organization, it became clear to many of the business interests that the best way to pursue policy goals would be to reconstitute the C.C. as a parliamentary party that contested elections, and Masin resgined to allow his former co-minister, Nestore Borghi, to take over as Leader of the Confederation. After retiring, Masin took over the Delfina Institute, which he led until his death in 4267. Nestore Borghi (4249-4259) had retired from politics after his time in Massa II. Never ran for Presidency, instead being a close friend of Gianluigi Rosso, who was a consensus president for most of the Istalian people. Erardo Pula (b. 4219; d. 4298) was the first prominent "second generation" Capitalist and, to-date, the only member of the Confederation to serve as both Prime Minister and President of the Republic. Pula was born in Eristano, Sarregna in 4219 to a family that owned a moderate amount of agricultural land. The young Pula studied law at the University of Sasseri, and soon became a prominent agricluture lawyer. During the Capitalist Confederation's hiatus years which were formative for the young attorney, Pula was a member of the Moderate Centre-Right Party. Always sympathetic to the Capitalist Confederation when he was in private practice, Pula officially joined the movement when Borghi re-established it in 4249. Pula quickly rose through the ranks, serving for a period as leader of the party in Sarregna. By Borghi's retirement prior to the 4259 elections, Erardo Pula was well-poised to seek the leadership of the party and brought his appeal to a second generation of young supporters. In the election, the Capitalist Confedeartion gained 72 seats and first-place nationally. Pula formed a centre-right government comprised of the Moderate Centre-Right Party and Liberty and Progress. His major proposal was an administrative reform that abolished ID cards for citizens and allowed for easier multiple citizenship requirements. Furthermore, he reduced the high level of deputy pay. In the wake of the 4263 election, despite declining to second-largest party, Pula's ministry remaind in place because of the monarchic Thallerist movement that had gained some support in Istalia. By 4267, Erardo Pula ran for the Presidency of the Republic and succeeded outgoing President Gianluigi Rosso. Pula's Presidency was mostly ceremonial, however, as elections were called within 8 months and Pula lost to Adriano Andreatta of L.P. in the snap-elections. Determined to try again, Pula was elected once again in 4272, but once again had little role to play during the Nacon ministry, due to cohabitation rules. Pula contested a fourth presidential election in 4276, but lost once again to Adriano Andreatta. He resigned soon thereafter, but not before endorsing his former Minister of Finance, Betta Maddaloni, to succeed him as party leader. In his retirement and despite his age, Pula continued to be involved in outreach campaigns for the Capitalist Confederation among young communities, serving as Honorary Chairman of Futuri Capitalisti, the party's youth wing. Erardo Pula died in 4298 in Sarregna. Betta Maddaloni (b. 4225; d. 4304) was a prominent leader of the Capitalist Confederation towards the end of the 43rd century. She was widely heralded as a brave and bold President of the Republic, serving in that role for two terms: from 4287 until 4295. Maddaloni was born in Vinesia, Trivendito in 4225 to a middle-class family. Growing up, she almost decided to not pursue politics because of the perceived sexism and male dominance in the field. This changed when, at the age of sixteen, Rachele Delfina was elected President of the Republic. From then on, Maddaloni gravitated towards the Capitalist Confederation. Out of school, she started Veracità, which was originally a small marketing business which doubled as a public affairs firm. Maddaloni grew the firm to a nationwide enterprise and, by the time she was 30, she ran for a seat in the Chamber of Deputies under the C.C. banner. In the 4259 election which gave the C.C. its second-ever plurality (largely attributed to Veracità's public affairs campaign on behalf of the party), Maddaloni was asked by Erardo Pula to serve as Minister of Finance in his cabinet. She would go back to working full-time at Veracità after serving in government while Pula hung on as party leader (and ultimately, President of the Republic). Upon Pula's retirement in 4276, however, Maddaloni decided to campaign heavily to become the next party leader and would serve in that position until after her failed presidential bid in 4283. During this period, the Padagnan autonomy and national federalism issues reared their heads, and Maddaloni decided that she would not sit them out. She ran once again for President of the Republic in 4287, this time winning by a margin of just over 100,000 votes. Maddaloni took an activist approach to the Presidency, especially given the fact that her Prime Minister was fellow-Capitalist Dagoberto Vigilante. She travelled to Aldegar, improving binational relations, and also negotiated a deal with the Padagnan National Party regarding regional autonomy. Towards the end of her first term, she defended the Majatran Alliance by reiterating support for Deltaria in the Jelbic Invasion of 4290. Maddaloni won re-election in 4291, a great year for the Capitalist Confederation which also saw the defeat of the Padagnan autonomy referendum. Maddaloni was quieter in her second term but remained well-respected by her peers across the various parties. After being edged out of the second round in 4295 by Alessandro Eugenio di Nicosia-Rohan and Demetrio Votta, Maddaloni semi-retired from politics and worked in a purely marketing capacity at Veracità. She remained Chairwoman of the Board of her company until her death in 4303. She was interred alongside her political inspiration, Rachele Delfina, in the National Memorial Mausoleum. Dagoberto Vigilante (b. 42xx, still alive) was a banker from Romula prior to entering politics. Born to a wealthy family from the suburbs of the capital, (4284-4296) Former Prime Minister Aidano Cesaro Leader of C.C. from 4296-4309, Prime Minister from 4305-4309 Naazim el-Arafat (b. 42xx, still alive) President of the Republic from 4299-4307 Asterio Scinta Leader of C.C. from 4309-4320 'Libertino Cesaro '''Leader of C.C. from 4230-''Present, son of Aidano Cesaro Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia